Something Borrowed by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Ela trancou a porta. Sakura podia jurar que tinha trancado a porta. Então... como "aquilo" pôde ter acontecido? ! .:. SasuSaku/Trad/Romance/Humor/ Re-post de 2010/ COMPLETA .:.


_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_ (Originalmente traduzida e postada junto à Propostas Indecentes, e agora "desmembrada" e postada separadamente)**  
**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora: **K hime _

_**Dedicatória: **Para __PriCloud, Gil Haruno e Duda Donato_ **  
**

_**Sinopse:** Ela trancou a porta. Sakura podia jurar que tinha trancado a porta. Então... como "aquilo" pôde ter acontecido? !**  
**_

* * *

_Primeira Versão postada em 2010  
_

_Revisão repostada em 2012_**  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**Something Borrowed  
**

**Só peguei e****mprestado***

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Ela tinha trancado a porta. Ela poderia _jurar_ que tinha trancado a porta.

Mas não, aparentemente não.

-Hn...

Sakura ficou sem jeito, tentando ignorar os olhares confusos de Sasuke e Naruto.

Deixou escapar um riso suave e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, trazendo uma mão à boca para roer a pele de seu polegar, enquanto a outra fechou-se apertada num punho, a fim de manter suas mãos _longe_ do vestido.

- Sakura-chan, por que está usando isso... mas, e a missão?

Suas bochechas ficaram instantaneamente vermelhas e Sakura movia-se desajeitadamente dentro do vestido.

Do vestido de _noiva._

Sakura franziu os lábios, tentando encontrar as palavras corretas.

- Hn...

* * *

Era uma simples missão Ranking D para os shinobis de 16 anos.

Tsunade pediu para Sakura acompanhá-los como líder da equipe, uma vez que aqueles dois, sozinhos, certamente, de _alguma forma,_ poderiam destruir toda a missão.

Sakura não perdeu tempo em jogar na cara dos dois rapazes ainda _genin,_ seu novo status _jounin_, enquanto atribuia mil e uma tarefas para eles.

* * *

A missão era ridiculamente fácil.

A filha de um senhor feudal do País do Fogo tinha mandado fazer seu vestido de noiva em Konoha, com uma costureira de renome.

O trabalho deles era apenas certificar-se de que o vestido chegaria em segurança às mãos da noiva.

Assim que Sakura havia saído com seus dois companheiros de equipe para pegar o vestido, a costureira _tinha_ _deixado escapar_ que a peça era _exatamente_ do tamanho de Sakura.

* * *

- Er... isso não é o que parece. - Sakura murmurou cansada, de braços cruzados. - Eu juro!

– O que parece é que você está usando o vestido de noiva que deveríamos entregar. - Sasuke fez uma observação seca.

Sakura lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Obrigada, Sasuke. - Sussurou, enquanto o encarava. – Imagina, eu quase não percebi isso!

Naruto pigarreou, ainda a fitando com uma expressão confusa. - Uhm, mas _por que_ está usando o _vestido de noiva_?

- Eu, eu... - Seu rubor aumentou enquanto Sakura apertava os lábios com raiva, desviando rapidamente o olhar envergonhado. _- CALA A BOCA! _

A kunoichi virou-se suavemente, dando de ombros na tentativa de parecer um tanto inocente. - Eu estava apenas... curiosa.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Curiosa?

_- __Sim,_ curiosa!

- Então, você experimentou o vestido de noiva? - Naruto perguntou, incrédulo.

Ele simplesmente olhou para Sakura de uma maneira que a fazia se sentir como se fosse uma criança que foi pega com a mão na boca da botija. - Uhm... - Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça e apontou para a porta. – Quer saber? Eu vou fingir que não vi isso.

Dito isso, o loiro foi embora, confuso e ainda bastante surpreso, deixando Sakura com Sasuke e seu vestido de noiva.

Bem, não, não. O vestido de noiva não era _dela... mas tudo bem, né._

* * *

Sakura movia-se inquieta, corando furiosamente ao notar os ônix de Sasuke percorrendo toda sua silhueta.

- Er... será que você poderia parar de olhar pra mim?

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

Talvez se estivesse _ao menos_ olhado dentro de seus olhos como normalmente faria se estivessem tendo uma conversa casual, ela teria se sentido melhor, mas com o olhar dele percorrendo ao longo do vestido de noiva emoldurando seu corpo, Sakura não podia deixar de ficar muito desconcertada.

Ela suspirou. - Bem, ao menos... bem, eu fiquei bonita nele?

- Você está...- Sasuke clareou a garganta e desviou o olhar, um leve rubor estampou em suas bochechas. Precisou de uns instantes para se recompor e então sorriu para ela. - Esse vestido é bonito.

- Huh? sério?

- Mas ele ficaria muito melhor no chão.

* * *

Sakura não teve nem mesmo a chance de respirar, porque os lábios dele já estavam nos seus e suas mãos puxando o zíper para baixo.

Agora ela só podia ter a esperança de que Naruto tivesse ao menos, trancado a porta.

.

.

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Caraca, meninas, lembram dessa fic? (foi ela que me inspirou a escrever Damn Jealousy ;D)  
_

_.  
_

_Tipoooo, lembram que eu havia dito que a tinha postado junto à Propostas Indecentes (da mesma autora linda), mas que a fic não fazia parte da coleção?_

_Pois é, hoje resolvi "desmembrar" a coleção e pôr Something Borrowed postada separadamente (justamente porque... bem... tenho "planos" para a série P.I... mas isso ainda é segredinho ;D)_

_.._

_Bom, lindonas, agora vou indo correndo atualizar a fanfic OBHandHH e **amanhã** nos veremos em Frozen e nas Pms e respostas de review ;D_

_Bjitos de montão,_

_Hime._


End file.
